Angelic
by AnimeFreakAmanda
Summary: UPDATED! In her rage and anger over InuYasha betraying her, Kagome is teleported to Konoha in the body of her original 2 year old self due to a well mishap and meets a certain Uchiha that captures her heart! SasKag.
1. Prologue

**I Do not own InuYasha or Naruto !**

**Prologue  
><strong>

The sudden downpour that had interrupted the InuTachi's journey didn't seem willing to stop. In a hut near to Higurashi Kagome's portal home , six figures sat eagerly hoping for the rain to stop .

A young girl by the name of Kagome Higurashi shifted from her position on the floor . The fox kit that she held in her arms by the name of Shippo looked up at her in confusion . The young girl wore foreign clothes signifying that she was not from this era .

Scanning the hut you could see a man wearing violet robes fiddling with his staff making small jingling sounds. His right hand was twitching . Beside him was a woman wearing traditional Japanese clothing . She was polishing a giant boomerang . On her shoulder was a demon cat with two tails . Her name is Kirara. The last person in the hut was an elderly woman by the name of Kaede with an eye patch covering her right eye . She wore traditional miko robes . There was only one person missing from the group . InuYasha whom had run off after the rain began.

'I wonder where he is ...' Kagome thought to herself . 'He didn't tell anybody where he's going' She decided to go find him . Shippo had scampered off once he noticed Kaede had made stew .

Kagome stood up . Most heads turned towards her .

" Kagome-chan where are you going ?" The other woman whose name was Sango asked .

Kagome smiled at her "I'm going to find InuYasha."

Sango offered to let her take Kirara but the young miko refused .

**Later**

" InuYasha !" Kagome called running through the forest known as .. InuYasha's forest .

She suddenly stopped her calling and pressed closer to a tree to catch her breath and coincidental overheard a conversation between Kikyo and the person she was searching for .

"K-Kikyo.."

"InuYasha . It appears you have found me . " She was looking at Goshinboku regretfully . "Here is where it all ended ."

'And started' InuYasha thought for a moment remembering the time-traveling priestess that had unsealed him from his slumber .

"InuYasha would you do anything for me?" Kikyo spoke up .

"I-I Kikyo ..I would."

"Oh ? Then please kill my reincarnation. InuYasha I want to be with you ." She had moved from her spot and was currently trailing a cold finger across InuYasha's face . "Do You want to be with me?" She asked in her bitter voice .

"Kikyo I..." InuYasha began .

That was enough to make the fragile miko that eavesdropped upon their conversation turn tail and run . 'InuYasha how could you ? ' Her thoughts were melancholic for a moment before they turned into fury . ' That traitor ! That bastard !' Kagome found herself staring at her portal back to the future . Without thinking she jumped in and prepared herself for home , where she could drown all of her sorrows . The light that enveloped her was anything but ordinary . Instead of a serene blue , it was a hot orange color . Kagome felt a burning feeling in her gut and before she knew it her whole body was starting to change . She was aging smaller and smaller until she was nothing more then a mere two year old .

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger ? R&amp;R please ^^ I'll do my best to update .<strong>

**As for the bashing which I had planned I couldn't do much because I was feeling a little out of the ordinary . But Sakura-bashing will come (eventually)**


	2. Konoha

**I'm terribly sorry for the long wait ! **

**Thank you to everybody : cosmic-lover , Dark Void Princess 21 , kags521, kitty , Aiseki0Hikari & AKIMOTO TSUBAKI who reviewed . **

**Your reviews get me all hyped up ! *pumps fist into air*  
><strong>

**Disclaimer : If I owned InuYasha or Naruto would I honestly be writing fanfiction ?**

**Aiseki0Hikari : You are totally right Kikyo is a b!tch !**

* * *

><p><em>'Ugh Where am I ...'<em>

_"Kagome..."  
><em>

_'Who ..was that ?'_

_"Kagome !..."  
><em>

_Blinking blearily Kagome opened her eyes and looked at her surroundings . Everything was white . _

_"Kagome..."  
><em>

_"Who's there!" Kagome yelled . _

_In a flash A woman appeared before her . She was wearing armor and had flowing black hair . Kaede had told Kagome about her . This was the legendary priestess Midoriko , the one that had created the Shikon no Tama . in other words she was Kagome's superior . _

_"Midoriko-sama !" Kagome addressed assembling into a bow . _

_"The woman started speaking " Child no need to address me as such ."**  
><strong>_

_Her voice was as soft and gentle as bells tinkling. _

_" Kagome please put this around your neck." Midoriko instructed handing Kagome a silver necklace . It had a hinge meaning that it could _

_open . Kagome struggled and was able to open it , inside read 'Kagome-September 18 2009' {1} "2009?" Kagome asked. " I was born a while ago ." 'that would mean I'm only 2' Midoriko smiled softly though it was a bit melancholic. " anyways where am I ?" Kagome asked. "Where's Inu-" She paused 'Oh yeah he's probably sucking lip with the undead clay pot' Kagome thought bitterly. The miko clenched her fists then remembered the necklace which she quickly hooked around her neck. She noticed that the jewel fragments that should have hung around her neck were gone " I wish you luck.." Midoriko was fading away and so was she ! Before she knew it Kagome had shrunk to the age of 2 and lost all of her memories. Gradually the world around Kagome was darkening . "I'm sorry..." was the last thing the shrinking girl heard before everything was black.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Somewhere the 3rd Hokage was doing paperwork when a knock came from the door . "Come in." he sighed . An ANBU ninja arrived carrying a bundle in his arms .<p>

"Hokage-sama I found her by the abandoned well outside of the Konoha gates ."

" Bring her to me ." Hiruzen said . The ninja reluctantly handed the bundle in his arms to the Hokage." The child was looking around curiously and trying hard not to burst out crying. Her eyes were blue as the ocean and her skin was an unhealthy pale . Something flashed and he looked down at her neck . Hanging around her neck was a silver locket .

He opened it carefully . 'Kagome-September 18th 2009.'

"So her name's Kagome .." Hiruzen made his decision he would raise this child right here in Konoha .

The child focused her gaze on him . She made a happy gurgling noise and grasped one of his fingers ."Jii-chan !" The infant cried happily . A sincere smile sprouted across the Hokage's face .

_'Yes Kagome , Jii-chan '_

* * *

><p>For years the child remained by the side of Hiruzen Sarutobi . Her blue eyes still sparkled with curiosity and her skin was no longer pale . The child did not seem to have memories of herself prior to age two. Many shinobi that would report to the Hokage for missions often saw Kagome hanging around his office . They all liked her . One certain shinobi though took a special liking to the four-year old . The copy ninja Kakashi Hatake . The girl seemed to take a liking to him as well .<p>

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

_"Hokage-sama I-" The young __Jōnin ninja stopped seeing a small head of black hair pop out from behind a closed door. The door opened wider and a girl no more then age five scurried in. _

_"Kakashi?" A voice asked . He directed his vision to the man in front of him ._

_"Ah forgive me Hokage-sama . I delivered the scroll to the Kazekage as you wished."_

_"Suna ?" the tiny female that stood next to the Hokage wondered. She cocked her head to the side cutely "Gaara-chan's village."_

_Kakashi wondered 'She knows Gaara?'_

_"Yes . Gaara-chan's village.." Hiruzen chuckled patting her head ._

_The girl looked towards Kakashi , he saw her bright blue eyes sparkling with interest " Wow ! You went to Suna . Can you tell me about it ?"_

_From that day forth Kakashi Hatake and the young girl that had sparked his interest somehow became friends._

Flashback End_  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN : I tried my hardest I really did! **

**{1} - Random date Please pay no attention ! **

**Anytime you see {number} it would mean 'Please see below in the author's note'.**

**For the rest of the fic I want you to know that I'm not planning to go very far into the Naruto plot line. Maybe just a bit into the Orochimaru arc. I have my own special **

**plans hehehe . Which will be revealed later . Much later . And I don't plan on getting a beta anytime soon .**

_**The next chapter will have a major time skip . And I want your opinions . I'd like to name her 'Kagome Sarutobi' .What do you think should it be that or just 'Kagome' **_

_**like Gaara's ?**_

**Anyways Please Review !**_  
><em>


	3. Team 7

**I am ecstatic with all the reviews I've gotten ! I honestly didn't expect that XP . I've been pondering about what Kagome's nickname will be. Y'know : The Yellow Flash, The copy ninja - all that stuff . So I decided that it'll be : Kagome - The Blue Thunder of Konoha. Blue because of her electric blue eyes. And the thunder bit is 'cause I want her to learn mostly lightning release ninjutsu.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer : Last time I checked Rumiko Takahashi owned InuYasha and Misashi Kishimoto owned Naruto .  
><strong>

**Italics : **_thoughts_

**Bolds + Brackets: (Author's Note)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 : Team 7<p>

"Today's the day ! " A happy 13-year-old girl **{1}** chanted as she jumped out of bed and headed towards her bathroom .

Meet Kagome . She was raised in Konohagakure by the 3rd Hokage , Hiruzen Sarutobi . Nobody knows who her real parents are or where she was born . But she is treated like a civilian in Konoha . Well maybe more then that. The boys that go to her academy treat her like a goddess.

"Ninja orientation !" She squealed happily.

It was the faithful day when children in the ninja academy truly left to begin their life as a genin ninja.

The girl took a short shower and rushed to put on her normal attire that she'd wear.

A long blue and white shirt **{2}** the sleeves were cut at the elbows and it was hanging a bit. She wore a pair of black shorts that ended at her knees. On her right leg was a leather weapon holster.

Kagome pinpointed the location of her hair brush within a few seconds and began to brush through her tangled raven locks , wincing every time it hit a snag . Soon her hair was sleek and shiny as it had always been . She was almost finished. Taking one last look at herself before she bolted , Kagome realized that something was missing . Her hair looked awfully plain . Then it hit her. The ninja headband . She tied it around her head and left to her kitchen where she grabbed a bento she had made the night before. Then she bolted out the door just like she was planning to.

_'Now to wake Naruto...'_

Kagome headed to her destination ,which was Naruto's apartment . As the door opened she was met with a terrible odor. The ground was littered with used and unwashed clothing and empty ramen containers that seemingly looked months old .

_'I cleaned this place up like 3 days ago !' _

Stomping to the bedroom of the 'slob' , she began her daily task.

"Naruto." She called to the male that was snoring loudly in a bed . Said boy turned to the left and muttered something about 'Hokage', 'Ramen and 'Believe It' Kagome rolled her eyes and allowed a slight smile to form on her lips .

_'Typical.'_

"Oi **{3}** Naruto !" No answer.

"Naruto !" Still Nothing .

"Naruto ! WAKE UP !" He jumped out of bed cowering in fear "Kagome-chan" he whined "Why'd you do that for?" His blue eyes were glazed in tears .

She narrowed her equally blue eyes and said "Today's the day we get assigned our teams. You'll be one step closer to becoming Hoka-" She was interrupted by Naruto leaping out of bed and rushing towards a tall stack of smelly clothes . All orange jumpsuits. He was sifting through them to find something 'clean' .

"When your done meet me at the academy." She called to him . On her way out, Kagome picked up some ramen cups and dumped them into a garbage bag . She left him to decide what he wanted to eat. With that she left. Unknown to her there was an expired carton of milk lying in Naruto's refrigerator.

After a few minutes of throwing away used items, Naruto came into the kitchen . The boy looked refreshed and ready to go . His blue orbs seemed to glow with anticipation .

He gobbled down more ramen with glee . Naruto decided that he was thirsty and drank the expired milk before tossing out the carton . Onto the floor . Oh , Kagome would be so pissed .

* * *

><p>When Kagome entered the classroom all was quiet . Kagome immediately identified her best friend sitting alone . Her name was Hinata Hyuuga . She was the daughter of Hiashi Hyuuga and heiress to the Hyuuga clan . Hinata is extremely shy and has trouble making friends. She was also the only other person besides Kagome that didn't fawn over Sasuke Uchiha.<p>

Within a few minutes, Naruto entered the room. He took the nearest seat to him. Near to Sasuke Uchiha. He began to grin widely in anticipation.

Oh yeah and Hinata has a huge crush on Naruto!

Shikamaru Nara took that time to pass by Naruto "What are you doing here?" he asked " This isn't for drop-outs."

Naruto pointed at his headband " Do you see this Shikamaru. It's a regulation headband meaning that I obviously graduated"

From a seat above him, Hinata was looking at him dreamily _'Naruto you graduated after all.' _

Kagome who was sitting beside her grinned _' Oh Hinata .' _The semi-peaceful atmosphere was stopped when two figures that were racing each other barged into the room.** (Dun Dun Dunnn) **It was revealed to be Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno_ . _"I'm first!" They yelled at the same time_,_ then proceeded to pant like dogs. **(I love my job !)**

"I won again." The blond girl said.

"Ha ! Get real." The one with the pink hair said. The two argued amongst themselves before Sakura turned towards Naruto. Or so he thought.

Naruto blushed lightly _'Sakura, she's looking at me' _Sakura came towards where Naruto was seated. He attempted to talk to her but was pushed to the floor by said girl. Her eyes were glued to the other person in his row. "Uh.. Good morning Sasuke-kun . Mind if I sit next to you?" She asked in a bitter-sweet voice. **(I'm going to throw up)** The boy merely glanced at her but said nothing. At that point Ino came towards her and yelled "No way , I'm going to sit beside Sasuke!"

Sakura laughed nervously "I was here first." She told Ino through gritted teeth. Other female girls in the class came up to the arguing duo and claimed that they were there before either of the girls and should be sitting beside Sasuke. Soon there was a bunch of girls crowded around. Naruto was beyond unhappy.

He jumped on top of the desk that Sasuke was on and glared at him. In turn Sasuke glared back. The girls were angry. "Naruto ! Don't glare at Sasuke!" Sakura yelled to him. Naruto and Sasuke continued to glare at each other viciously . Kagome who was looking at the two with narrowed eyes thought to herself that something was going to happen.

She continued to observe the scene anyways. A boy who was seated farther down leaned back in his seat accidentally bumping Naruto. Sasuke and Naruto's lips would touch ! Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. Kagome's eyes widened for a split-second before she whipped out a shuriken and aimed it between their lips. It flew with speed and successfully stopped their lips from meeting. The girls breathed a sigh of relief , thanking Kagome mentally. Naruto blinked before grinning brightly towards Kagome "Thanks a bunch Kagome-chan!" Kagome smiled at Naruto as well "You're welcome" she said and tucked a strand of loose hair behind her ear. That innocent little gesture made the entire male race in the class (excluding Sasuke and Naruto) sigh dreamily. "Do you mind throwing that back ?" She asked.

Naruto nodded shakily _'Kagome's been teaching me how to do this so..'_ He hesitated for a while and when he was finally ready, the shuriken was gone from his hand ! The male that Naruto so despised had taken the weapon and thrown it with dead accuracy to Kagome.

Said girl merely raised her arm and caught it . "Thanks." The whole class had watched the display and was either glaring heatedly at Kagome or Sasuke. The seemingly emotionless male nodded his head in acknowledgment . Before anybody could say anything ,Iruka Umino their teacher entered. "As of today you are all ninjas." He began "To get here you faced difficult trials and hardships. You will all be divided into 3-man squads." He continued his speech . After a few minutes he began to announce the squads.

..

...

"Squad 7 : Naruto-" Naruto's head snapped up and he listened intently.

"Sakura" Naruto jumped up while Sakura sulked.

"Sasuke" Now it was Naruto's turn to sulk while Sakura jumped for joy.

"& Kagome" All of the boys glared at Naruto & Sasuke while the other girls in the class glared at Kagome and Sakura.

Hinata sighed _'I guess I won't be with Naruto after all.'_ She felt a hand on her shoulder she looked up and saw Kagome looking sympathetically at her.

" Your Jonin leader will be Kakashi Hatake." At that Kagome clasped her hands together and smiled brightly._  
><em>Iruka then continued listing teams . Kagome was very, very excited. _'Finally'_ she thought _'I can train with Kakashi-chan without Jii-chan getting worried' _

Unfortunately for Kagome she had forgotten how late Kakashi can be.

It was lunchtime. The girl took off with her bento in hand and found a shady tree to eat under. Her stomach seemed to growl in anticipation. She looked around at her surroundings to see if anybody had heard that. There was no one in hearing range surprisingly. Her fan club was usually stalking her . She opened up her bento and bit into a rice ball savoring every bit of it. Within a few minutes everything had been eaten . On her way back to class she saw Naruto 'stalking' Sasuke and decided that as much as she'd love to find out what was happening , she didn't want to get involved with Sasuke's fan girls.

**Later**

"Ugg how come our teacher's the only one that's late? I'm ready to roll, believe it!" Came Naruto's angry voice.

"We know OK" Sakura groaned.

Naruto who was bored out of his wits and very anxious to go on an 'adventure' devised a plan. Kagome and Sasuke who had been silent the whole time looked over to the door and saw Naruto standing on a stool placing a dusty chalk eraser on the door frame. Whoever slid opened the door would be smacked in the head with the eraser.

Sakura walked over to him "Naruto !" She yelled.

"That's what he get's for coming late!" Naruto grinned as he jumped down from the stool.

"Hn. Our teacher's an elite ninja . Do you think he'd fall for that?" Came the monotonous voice of Sasuke.

"Yeah ! Sasuke-kun's right ! You're so clueless Naruto !" Sakura piped .

From across the room Kagome silently pleaded _' Kami-sama _**{4}**_ help me. Well it's sort of my fault for not remembering how late he always is'_

She was snapped out of her thoughts when a gloved hand reached out and slid the gliding door opened. The unknown person poked his head in and was met with an object hitting him .The chalkboard eraser. Naruto then began to laugh .

Kagome analyzed the man for a second_ 'Finally' _She shifted from her seat.

"Hmm how can I put this.. My first impression of you all... you're a bunch of idiots." He said. Everyone's spirits seemed to dampen. "Meet me on the roof."

Kakashi then disappeared leaving a confused team 7 . Except Kagome . She took a deep breath and attempted to do the same thing that her sensei did. _'Body Flicker jutsu'_ Then she too had disappeared .

While on the roof Kakashi began to speak o his newly acquired team. "OK so why don't you introduce yourself."

Sakura who was gazing at Sasuke dreamily with hearts in her eyes, blinked "Introduce ourselves? What are we supposed to say?"

"..things you like, things you hate,dreams for the future, hobbies. Stuff like that." Naruto still looked confused and asked for a tutorial.

"Well I'm Kakashi Hatake...things I like and things I hate...I don't feel like telling you . Dreams for the future..I never really thought about that . As for my hobbies... I have lots of hobbies.."

Kagome sweatdropped _'That was useless . All we found out was his name' _

_"OK Your turn Blondie." Kakashi said pointing to Naruto._

Naruto thought for a moment "Believe It !**(-_-')** I'm Naruto ! I like instant ramen in a cup and I really, really like the ramen that Iruka-sensei bought me at the Ichiraku Noodle Shop. But I hate the three minutes you have to wait after you pour the water into the ramen cup. My hobbies are eating different types of ramen and comparing them. And my future dream is ..to be the greatest Hokage ! Then the whole village will stop disrespecting me and start treating me like I'm somebody !"

_'He's grown up in a very interesting way .' _Kakashi thought . " Alright , Pinkie you're next ."

'Pinkie' gasped for a moment before beginning her speech "I'm Sakura the things I like are ." She glanced at Sasuke "I mean the person I like is." Sakura began to giggle "My hobby is.." More giggling " My dream for the future is..." at that point Sakura erupted into hysterical giggles_ ._

Kagome raised an eyebrow and resisted the urge to facepalm_ ' I've never seen someone this boy-crazy in my entire life'  
><em>

"And what do you hate?" Kakashi asked

"..Naruto !" was her answer. Said boy began to sulk.

"..OK you." he said pointing to Sasuke . Sakura began to look intently at him .

"...My name is Sasuke Uchiha . I hate a lot of things and I don't particularly like anything."

Sakura gasped at that but continued to listen.

"What I have is not a dream because I will make it a reality . I'm going to restore my clan and destroy a certain someone."

Kagome perked up at this _' His clan was wipe out by the heir . Everybody was slaughtered except him and the person that did it. Itachi-kun.'_

Flashback

_A shy blue-eyed girl peaked up from behind her grandfather's desk and looked at the stranger in front of it . An unknown red-eyed man was standing in front of her with an unreadable expression on his face. Her grandfather who was stamping papers looked up "Ah . Itachi do you mind staying here for a bit with Kagome? There is a matter I need to attend to at the hospital."_

_Itachi simply nodded. Her grandfather left followed by two other ninjas._

_It was very silent after that. So quiet you could hear a pin drop._

_Itachi could hear the child he was assigned to move a bit. He glanced at her without moving his face . She was reading a scroll. Itachi was puzzled for a moment. He wondered why a child of such age (she was six) could be reading such a thing._

_He pondered that in his mind a bit before a soft touch on his leg brought him back into reality . It was Kagome._

_"..Ano.." **{5}** She whispered looking down at her feet . He figured that she wished to ask a question. The sharingan-eyed male bent down at her level ._

_"...can you tell me what this says?" She asked very quietly motioning to a sentence in the scroll. He focused his gaze on it "It says 'Shinobi never show their emotions in a battle.' "_

_Itachi blinked . He looked down at the girl. Her blue eyes were burning with courage. then she looked at him, smiling "Arigato." **{6}** He nodded in acknowledgment . Itachi mentally wondered who gave her the scroll and if she'd end up becoming like him. He also wondered if she knew how to throw a kunai or any other weapon for the matter._

_"Can you throw shuriken ?" He asked._

_Kagome blinked "Err.. I can throw a kunai pretty good but not shuriken..."_

_"That will do." He gently took her hand and led her to an open training ground. He took a kunai out and made a mark on a tree trunk . Then he gave her the kunai._

_Itachi instructed her to aim for the bulls-eye. She nodded and concentrated on her target. In a fluid motion she threw the kunai and it landed a few centimeters away from the objective. Itachi was impressed by the girl. He thought she'd be an excellent kunoichi in the future. He continued to train her until the year she turned 8. When Itachi stopped coming to the Hokage's office and even the Uchihas in particular , Kagome knew something was wrong._

_"Jii-chan . Where is Itachi-kun ?"_

_"Well...Itachi.." Hiruzen mumbled unsure of how to explain it to a child._

_"Hai ?" Kagome pressed._

_"Itachi-" Hiruzen continued . _

_"Itachi left the village." Came another voice that just entered the room. It was Kakashi . _

_"Nani ? **{7}** But why? Is he on a mission?" Kagome asked turning towards him. _

_"..not exactly. Kagome do you remember what I told you about missing-nins ?" _

_"...Shinobi that run away and don't have the..intention of coming back to the village." Kagome said . _

_"Good. Kagome , That's what Itachi did."Hiruzen replied._

_"But why?" _

_Kakashi and Hiruzen sighed at the same time . They both knew that explaining what happened to a child would be very difficult. _

_"Kagome did you ever wonder why the Uchihas stopped reporting to the office?"Kakashi asked. _

_Kagome nodded hesitantly._

_"Well do you remember in your history lesson what happened when the Kyuubi attacked the village?" _

_"..lots of shinobi died trying to protect the village.." _

_"..Exactly. Itachi sort of killed his entire clan." Kakashi said softly. _

_"He..killed..everybody?" Kagome asked coming close to tears. _

_"No. He left one person ." _

_"Who ? Who is it?" _

_"His little brother Sasuke ."_

Flashback End

Everybody was silent for a moment before Kakashi pointed to Kagome "Last one."

"I'm Kagome and I like oden. I don't like traitors. My dream for the future is to become the best kunoichi I can be and my hobby is training with Naruto , even though he gets tired before we even begin."

Kakashi cleared his throat before saying "Well you're all unique in your own way and have your own ideas. We'll have our first mission tomorrow."

"What kind of mission are we going to have?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"..It's a task that the five of us will have to do together." Naruto begged Kakashi to tell him.

"...A survival exercise."

"Huh?" was Naruto's intelligent reply.

"I thought we were supposed to have a real mission. We already did this stuff at the academy." Sakura said , she had diverted her attention from Sasuke to Kakashi.

"This is not like your previous training." Kakashi said .

"So uh ..what kind of training is it?" Naruto asked again. Kakashi began to chuckle creepily.

"That's a normal question . What's so funny?" Sakura demanded.

"..Well if I tell you the answer you're not going to like it." He was still chuckling.

Seeing all of the genins' confusion Kakashi continued " Out of the 28 graduates, only 9 will actually be accepted. The other 18 will be weeded out and sent back to the academy. In other words , this is a make-it or break-it pass/fail test. And the chance of you failing is at least 66%."

All of Team 7 was mortified.

"See. Didn't I tell you , you wouldn't like it? It's up to me to decide whether you pass or fail."

"Meet me at the designated training grounds at 5:00 AM and bring your ninja gear."

Naruto was beyond angry _'I'm not going to fail! It's the only way that I'll become people will look up to me.'_

Sakura was angry too_ 'If I fail, I'll be separated from Sasuke-kun.'_

_' I didn't know that. Is Kakashi really serious?' _Kagome wondered.

"That's it. You're and tomorrow you'd better skip breakfast or else...you'll puke." Kakashi said with an upside down 'u' grin. Everybody began to get up. Naruto and Kagome going one way . Sasuke going another and Sakura following him.

* * *

><p><span>The Next Morning...<span>

The sun hadn't even began to rise, yet four students began their trek to a training ground.

Sakura was half-asleep and Naruto was basically asleep. Sasuke and Kagome were wide awake though.

Within a span of 10 minutes, the sun finally rose spreading warmth to all of the people. However their teacher didn't arrive.

After an hour or so of waiting Kakashi Hatake finally made his appearance. "Morning everybody."

Sakura and Naruto were quick to exclaim "You're late" to him.

He chuckled nervously "Well a black cat crossed my path so I had to take the long way."

Naruto growled in anger . Kakashi cleared his throat "Let's get started."

He placed a timer onto a tree stump and pushed a button "It's set for noon."

The four students watched in confusion . "The assignment is very simple. You have to take these bells from me." He dangled three tiny silver bells in his hand. "If you can't get them from me before noon, you go without lunch."

Naruto cried out in shock.

"If you can't get them from me by noon you'll be tied to those posts and watch me eat my lunch in front of you."

Everybody's stomachs growled in response 'So that's why...he told us not to eat breakfast to make it harder on us'

"Hold on a second . How come there's only three bells?" Sakura asked.

"Well that way at least one of you will be tied to the post and ultimately disqualified for not being able to complete the mission. That one will be sent back to the again all four of you could flunk."

Eerybody glared at him for different reasons.

"You may use any weapon including shuriken. If you're not prepared to kill me, you won't be able to take the bells."

"Those weapons are too dangerous sensei !" Sakura cried in disagreement.

Kagome chose that opportunity to cut in "Kakashi's a Jonin ninja . We're just Genin."

Sakura snorted in anger _'That little skunk thinks she's so cool .Well I'll get a bell and she won't then Sasuke-kun will be all mine.'_

"You may begin when I say start." Kakashi said . Naruto ,on impulse charged at him with a kunai . In a quick movement, Kakashi twisted the kunai behind his head and held him in that position. Everybody was shocked to say the least. Not Kagome though._ 'Same old Kakashi'_

"I didn't say start yet. But you came at me with the intention of destroying me. So how can I say this...I'm actually starting to like you guys." He let go of Naruto and continued talking.

"You..may...begin!"

And with that, Team 7 leaped into action.

**Next Chapter - The Survival Test...**

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm I don't think I did too bad. Longest chapter I've ever written. Do you think Itachi seemed OOC ?<br>**

**You know I shouldn't even spell pink-haired freaks name with a capital she's not worth it :|  
><strong>

**{1}** Well I don't exactly approve of 12-year-olds making out (hint hint) so I increased Rookie 10's age to 13 .

**{2} **Think Pink haired freak's outfit only different colors.

**{3}** Hey in Japanese

**{4}** God in Japanese

**{5}** Um

**{6}** It means thank you

**{7}** What

Now what I need you to do is click that tiny phrase that says **'Review This Chapter'** It'll make my day ! I'm working on the next chapter as we speak . But I can't guarantee an update soon because I Suck (with a capital S) at fighting scenes.

Until next time, bye ! ;)


	4. The Survival Test

**Thanks to anybody that bothered to review :| **

**And I suppose that I must do the disclaimer...*looks around* Naruto!**

**Naruto : Huh?**

**AnimeFreakAmanda : Why don't you do the disclaimer?**

**Naruto : But why me?**

**AnimeFreakAmanda: I'll buy you ramen. **

**Naruto : A.F.A. does not own Naruto, believe it ! **

**AnimeFreakAmanda : I'm going to get a job because of whatever Naruto will now devour... I gotta pay for it :/**

**Enjoy the Chapter...**

Italics = _Thoughts_

**Bold + Brackets = (Author's Note)**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Recap<em>**

_"You may begin when I say start." Kakashi said . Naruto ,on impulse charged at him with a kunai . In a quick movement, Kakashi twisted the kunai behind his head and held him in that position. Everybody was shocked to say the least. Not Kagome though. 'Same old Kakashi'_

_"I didn't say start yet. But you came at me with the intention of destroying me. So how can I say this...I'm actually starting to like you guys." He let go of Naruto and continued talking._

_"You..may...begin!"_

_And with that, Team 7 leaped into action._

* * *

><p>Kagome was crouched behind some bushes as she tried to produce a strategy that would be able to help her retrieve a bell. Sakura was crouched behind another bush and was trying to pinpoint her beloved Sasuke-kun's location. He was up on a tree branch and Naruto...was nowhere..<p>

Kagome looked over to where Kakashi was and sweatdropped. Naruto was straight-out confronting their sensei.

"You and me! Right now, fair and square!" Naruto demanded.

From where the others were, they also sweatdropped.

"You know. Compared to the others, you're a bit..weird." Kakashi told him. Naruto held a look of indifference.

"The only thing weird here is your haircut!" Naruto yelled and took off, charging at Kakashi. The Jonin ninja reached into his holster. Naruto stopped a few feet away from him.

_'What's he doing?' _He thought in his mind. He wondered if he was taking out a weapon. Naruto kept his guard up.

Then Kakashi took out ...a book?

"What the..?" Naruto mumbled in shock.

Kagome sweatdropped again. Sasuke and Sakura were just as confused as Naruto was.

"What are you waiting for?" Kakashi asked Naruto, noting his clear hesitation. "Make your move."

"But why are you reading that book?" Naruto asked him. It was the question that Sasuke & Sakura were silently wondering as well.

"Why? To find out what happens in the story, of course." Kakashi answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "But with your weak attacks, it doesn't really matter."

Naruto clenched his fists in anger and charged at Kakashi . "I'm going to crush you!" He cried. Naruto threw punches and kicks towards Kakashi, but he blocked every one of them without even batting an eye.

Naruto panted in exhaustion. Then he threw one more punch, aimed for Kakashi's head. He stopped when he noticed that his target was nowhere in sight. Naruto blinked."Huh?"

"Don't let your enemy get behind you all the time." Kakashi spoke. His voice was coming from behind Naruto. Naruto froze.

From where Sakura was, she gasped. Kagome took note of the tiger hand sign that Kakashi was using.

_'That's dangerous, he could seriously hurt him' _Sakura thought .

_'That hand sign is for a fire type jutsu. He's going to demolish Naruto.'_ Sasuke noted.

"Naruto! Get out of there quickly! He's going to destroy you!" Sakura cried.

Kagome facepalmed. _'She's giving away her hiding place.'_

Before Naruto could react, he heard Kakashi say something just as he made his move to spin around and escape.

"Too late. " Kakashi said. "Leaf village: secret finger jutsu!"

Naruto gulped and winced at the thought of how he'd die. But he wasn't expecting Kakashi to poke him in the butt.

"One thousand years of death!" Kakashi finished and he sent Naruto flying.

Sasuke and Sakura anime-fell.

_'That wasn't a hand sign at all. He just poked him.' _Sakura grumbled mentally.

Kagome sighed in slight disappointment.

"Those two are just total idiots." Sasuke said in his oh-so-wonderful monotonous voice.

* * *

><p>After numerous more of Naruto's (failed) attempts at retrieving a bell, he was currently hanging upside-down by a rope tied to a tree branch. Stomach growling, Naruto twisted and turned, trying to free himself.<p>

_'Damn it! How could I fall for that trick!'_

When he finally gave up trying to escape the rope, Kagome came running towards him. "There you are. What have you been doing this entire time?" She gasped.

Naruto grinned sheepishly. "Oh you know. Just..hanging around.." **(BAD JOKE ALERT)**

Kagome shook her head and tossed a kunai carelessly at the rope suspending Naruto from the ground. It snapped quickly and he fell to the ground in a heap.

"Gee thanks.." He grumbled, rubbing his sore back.

His rescuer crouched by her compact bag and pulled out a single tantō. In a quick movement she strapped it to her lower back and stood up with a sigh. "I'm going to go after Kakashi." Kagome stated as she walked towards the direction she appeared from. "Naruto, you can decide what you do from here on."

"Oi Kagome-chan!" But she was already gone.

...Where did she get the tantō?

* * *

><p>Kagome steadily sprinted faster to where she believed Kakashi was. She felt as though she'd have a run-in with him sometime soon. he <span>had<span> to be at least somewhat eager to engage in combat with her!

Sure enough, the copy-ninja was lounging around with his nose in that little orange book as always.

Kagome smirked. "I've been waiting to have a fair match with you."

Kakashi glanced at her. "Me too." He replied and simply...waited.

Kagome understood perfectly what he was silently asking. _Make your first move._

She heard the soft jingling of the bells as he shifted from foot to foot. She narrowed her eyes threatiningly and moved back a few feet from him.

_'Here goes nothing.'_

She charged at him with her fists held about her chest-level. Kagome aimed a few punches at him only to be blocked by one arm. He was still engrossed in his book while relying on pure instinct to dodge, kick or make a move against her.

Raising her left leg she attempted to catch him off guard with another attack. He blocked with his arm and aimed a punch. Kagome brought up her forearm to block the solid attack.

She stumbled slightly but quickly caught herself. Kagome jumped back a bit. But she was charging again anyways. Kakashi brought his elbow up to block another attack, only for the attack not to come. His only visible eye widened.

_'A feint!'_

He tried to launch himself backwards but had miscalculated the distance. Kagome landed an open attack to his stomach. "You're not even taking this seriously!" She growled.

He closed the book without marking the page and placed it back into his holster. "Alright Kagome."

She beamed. "Good. Let's see if you can keep up with me."

Then in a flash, she had virtually disappeared from his sight. _'What?'_ He wondered.

Kakashi whipped around, there was Kagome with her tantō. She smirked at his surprise upon seeing the weapon.

"Quite a nice blade, don't you think? It was a gift from an ANBU shinobi that often payed visits to Jii-chan." She traced the edge of the tantō. "Would you like to see what I can do with this..Kakashi-_sensei_?"

Kagome lept towards him with the katana in an offensive position.

On instinct, he drew out a kunai and it clashed with the tantō.

Kagome seemed completely relaxed when wielding the weapon. It almost seemed as though she was meant to use it. As if she was meant to be a member of Root...

He jumped back and stuffed the kunai in his pouch. She scoffed. "Ninjutsu so soon?"

He smirked behind his mask. "Just what has Asuma and Gai been teaching you?" He inquired.

"Lots of things. Would you like for me to demonstrate a few more 'techniques'?"

"I'd rather not take any chances.." Kakashi said as Kagome made a few hand signs once she had sheathed her tantō.

Ox.

Rabbit.

Monkey.

"Chidori!" She cried as lightning formed from her hands and she charged at Kakashi. He was caught off guard for a moment.

Kagome rushed towards him with blinding speed. The weights on her legs had long been discarded, giving her the feeling of being light. She plunged the attack into his chest...

Only to hear a pop as a log fell to the ground.

_'Damn! A substitute.'_

Kagome's vision grew a bit blurry and she felt exhausted. _'I'm so stupid! I used too much chakra!'_

Feeling the need to recouperate, she retreated.

* * *

><p>With whatever was remaining of her energy, she sprinted to safety. Her blue orbs narrowed and she came to a halt upon noticing something or <em>someone<em> sticking up from the ground. Kagome tilted her head to the side questioningly.

She took a step back as the 'thing' moved. She tried as she identified the figure. It was clearly a person. Black hair in the style of something similar to a chicken's behind... Obsidian eyes..

It was the Uchiha!

How did he get there? She pondered on the question herself.

"Well, are you going to help me or not?" Sasuke demanded in a frustrated tone, pulling Kagome from her thoughts.

"H-Hai!" Kagome mumbled as she gathered up her remaining chakra into her leg. Walking a bit closer to him, she stomped and the force triggered a mini 'earthquake' pushing him up, good enough for him to pull himself out.

He stiffly nodded as thanks and was about to run when a sharp ring came from where they had begun.

"So..get any bells?" Kagome inquired awkwardly as she began to head towards the stumps.

Sasuke shook his head.

Kagome sighed. "I was so close too.." She grumbled. "See ya."

Then she rushed to Naruto who was tied to a stump. Sasuke gazed at her in confusion.

_'She was close to getting a bell?'_

* * *

><p>Kakashi sighed and checked the bells hung on his pouch. Nobody had gotten a bell.<p>

Sasuke and Kagome had come close but never succeeded. He snorted. How could they not understand the basic concept of the exercise?

It was so simple...

* * *

><p>Taking a quick scan of the four students by the stump. You could see a starved Naruto, a drowsy Sakura, and two tired dark-haired students. Both from exhaustion and low chakra.<p>

Naruto's stomach growled loudly.

"Oh, do I hear stomachs growling?" Kakashi wondered with fake surprise. "And about this exercise, I've decided. I won't send any of you back to the academy."

Sakura and Naruto cried out in happiness. "We pass!"

"All four of us?" Naruto asked in astonishment.

"Hai. All four of you..are being dropped from the program. Permanently." Kakashi continued.

"WHAT?" The pinkette cried.

Kagome narrowed her eyes at Kakashi. _'Would he really..?'_

"You can't just drop us entirely!" Naruto protested from his place, legs flailing wildly.

"You don't understand the main point of the exercise." Kakashi explained calmly. "You think like little brats."

His last remark clearly angered Sasuke and he charged at Kakashi.

Kakashi calmly pinned Sasuke to the ground. "You don't know what it means to be a shinobi. You think it's just a game."

The Uchiha grunted under the weight of Kakashi. "Why do you think we put you on squads?" He continued. "What do you think this exercise is all about?"

Kagome gasped as realization dawned on her. "Oh.."

They all looked towards her in confusion, minus Kakashi.

"It's teamwork.." She ended.

"Exactly. It never even crossed your mind, did it?" Kakashi challenged. "Sakura, you obsessed over Sasuke when Naruto was right there."

Sakura deflated at that.

"Naruto, you did everything on your own." The Jonin remarked.

The orange-clad boy grumbled.

"Sasuke, you thought that the others were so far beneath you, that you had to do it on your own." He tightened his hold on Sasuke's arm. "Kagome, you too came at me on your own."

Kagome sighed but remained silent.

Kakashi slowly stood up and walked to the large square-shaped stone by the far stump. "Did you ever see this stone? The names engraved are shinobi who are honoured as heroes of the village."

"I decided I want my name on that stone!" Naruto yelled.

Kagome shook her head at Naruto's declaration. "Naruto, those shinobi were KIA."

"KIA? What does that mean?" Naruto asked.

"Killed in action. Those ninjas died for the village." Kagome answered.

Naruto stopped. "Eh?"

"Some of my closest friends' names are on here." Kakashi said somberly. "I'll give you one more chance. You'll have three hours to get a bell. But, Naruto goes without lunch."

Kagome raised an eyebrow in disbelief. _'There's gotta be a catch to this..'_

With that, Kakashi disappeared.

Slowly, the three unbound Genin ninja took out their bentos and ate.

"I can go for weeks without eating! No worries." Naruto boasted. On cue, his stomach growled loudly. "No worries..."

Kagome sighed. She shoved a riceball in front of his face. "Eat."

"Really Kagome?" Naruto asked, his eyes shone with unshed tears.

"Oi! You'll fail if you give Naruto food!" Sakura cried.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "He wants us to use teamwork. We can't do that if Naruto has no energy." She explained.

Something clicked in Sasuke's mind. He held out his bento to Naruto. "Here."

Kagome sliced the rope constricting Naruto apart. He gratefully took Sasuke's bento and devoured it.

Sakura sputtered. "N-Nani? But-"

"Teamwork." Kagome interuppted. "No excluding anybody. That means Naruto too."

Sakura groaned. "I guess you're right."

Seeing as how Naruto had already had his fair share of food, she ate hers.

"YOU!" Came the booming voice of Kakashi followed by a strong gust of wind. Naruto practically jumped out of his skin.

The masked Jonin appeared in front of them. "You broke the rules. For that you must pay the consequences." He did a few hand signs and lightning flashed overhead. "Any last words?"

" We're a t-team!" Naruto cried.

"We work together." Kagome said with a defiant nod.

"We're all on this squad. So we're all in it together." Sasuke replied, his onyx eyes clear of no doubt.

"Y-Yeah! The four of us are one!" Sakura added.

"The four of you are one? That's your excuse..?" Kakashi asked, coming closer to the cowering team.

They answered him with a hard glare.

"You guys..." He growled. "Pass."

"W-WHAT?" Naruto asked in disbelief again.

"You pass." Their sensei repeated.

"Explain." Kagome demanded. She was unclear of what he meant.

"You're the first squad to disobey what I said. The others listened and left their teammate." Kakashi stated as he gazed at the now clear sky.

_"A ninja must see through deception."_

"In the world of ninjas, those who break the rules are scum. But-"

"Those who abandon their teammates are worst then scum." Kagome interrupted. Seeing the looks coming from her teammates, she continued. "What? That's what you told me a while back. Isn't it?" She smiled.

"That's right." Kakashi agreed. "Alright. Team seven has its first mission tomorrow!"

Naruto grinned. "Y'know...He's pretty cool."

"Come on. Let's go home." Kakashi urged as they got up to follow him.

The Genin followed him with accomplished looks etched on their faces.

Kakashi ruffled Kagome's hair. "How did you know I was about to say that?" He inquired.

She pouted and tried to fix her now messy locks. "I can never forget something so important."

He chuckled. "Right."

She smiled brightly. "So now you have to train me even more!"

Kakashi grimaced slightly. "...Oh no.."

"Oh yes!" Kagome giggled.

And a team of mismatched Genin and their mysterious sensei was created.

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it! <strong>

**An overdue chapter for Angelic :)**

**Please review!**

**Help me! I really want to reach 40 reviews!**


End file.
